Un an plus Tard
by reiii44495
Summary: Un an a passé depuis la guerre contre Satan, et beaucoup de choses ont changé...


Ceci est une fiction inspiré du mange de Yuki Miyoshi DevilDevil, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est une fanfiction mettant en scène des rapport sexuels entre hommes. C'est une version Apha, il manque des corrections.

Chapitre 1.

Un an plus tard.

Le Ramdam du couloir ne présageait rien de bon, encore une fois, pas moyen d'avoir un peu de calme et même dans son propre bureau. Sur le dit bureau s'entassaient des dossiers comme des piles d'assiettes sales, agaçantes et indésirables. Une corvée de paperasse dont Shiva se serait bien passé, il avait d'autres problèmes à gérer et l'agitation du couloir semblait promettre quelques soucis supplémentaires. Il soupira de lassitude. Il balaya sa cellule du regard, l'œil vide et fatigué. Du café!Shiva se leva, le corps lourd et engourdi, il était resté trop longtemps le cul enfoncé dans son fauteuil. Il s'étira en baillant, comme un lion après un longue sieste à l'ombre d'un arbre. Depuis quelques temps il était accro au café, depuis qu'on lui avait offert un paquet tout droit venu de la Terre. Il le buvait noir et brûlant. Il y mélangeait parfois quelques épice, des drogues douces et un peu de whisky lui aussi venu du monde des humains. Ce petit cocktail lui permettait de supporter ses longues et ennuyeuses journées de travail.

Shiva récupéra sa tasse, il avala d'une gorgée le reste de potion froide qu'elle contenait avant de la remplir à nouveau. Il se laissa tenter par quelques gouttes de scotch – ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais quitte à ne rien faire, autant le faire défoncé. Il se rassit sur son siège dans un soupir d 'épuisement sa joyeuse décoction à la main. Il fixa ses piles de dossiers, les imagina dévorées par les flammes. Un sourire satisfait s'installa sur ses lèvres humectées de café puis s'effaça quand il revint à la dure réalité. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la pendule qui agrippait au mur à la force d'un clou tordu. Une petite heure le séparait encore de la liberté et l'aiguille semblait le narguer, lente et régulière dans sa course de l'infinie, comme si elle voulait garder Shiva prisonniers de ce purgatoire bureaucratique.

Des voix qui se faisaient plus fortes derrière la porte sortirent Shiva de ses rêveries. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, comme soufflée par une bourrasque. Ce fut si violent que Shiva cru un moment que la pauvre porte allait voler en éclat. Il prit une gorgée de café et leva sa tasse pour saluer son visiteur.

« On ne t'as pas appris à frapper? » son visage se fendit d'un léger sourire.

Il fixa son invité. Il allait se faire engueuler, et dire que c'était lui l'aînée. Il considéra son clone de frère qui en faisait tout autant , la mine contrariée. Shiva posa sa tasse au milieu de ses dossiers. Il croisa ses jambes sur le bureau se laissant aller au fond de son fauteuil.

« Que me vaut cette visite Vishnu ? »

L'intéressé tira une chaise, il souleva sa cape pour ne pas la froisser, une délicate étoffe de laisse brodée de l'écusson de la famille Garland, il s'assit. Il dévisagea son grand frère, il serra les dents.

« Tu t'es vu ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette allure ? »

C'est vrai qu'il était fagoté comme un as de pique. Chemise ouverte jusqu'au torse, cravate défaite n chaussures râpées jusqu'à la semelle. Shiva ne se coiffait même plus , il laissait des longs cheveux sombres lâchés dans son dos. Il se laissait aller, pourtant il y a un ans de cela, jamais il ne se serai présenter dans cet état. Il était toujours tiré à quartes épingles, droit et fier dans son armure. Il faut dire qu'à l 'époque il était encore sur le terrain, pas a s'encroûter au fin fond d'une administration. Shiva soupira reprenant un peu de café tiède. Il se racla la gorge.

« Tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour me parler chiffon. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'en ai marre de devoir régler tes problèmes , dès qu'IL fait des conneries c'est à moi d'aller le chercher avant qu'on lui écorche sa petite gueule ! Il était épuisé, et irrité comme souvent ces derniers temps. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Hum...si je pouvais je m'en chargerai moi-même...mais...je ne peux plus grand chose depuis que Sharo a fait en sorte qu'on me mette au placard. »

Il se redressa et avala en une gorgée le reste de café tiède, il grimaça. Il se frotta la tempe, le scotch avait fini par lui monter à la tête, à force d'enchaîner les cafés. Les humains savent faire de l'alcool. Quoi qu'il en soit, Shiva n'était plus le même homme. Vishnu le voyant changer jours après jours et s'enfoncer dans l'imperfection, lui qui était si admirable il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, il était devenu une MERDE. Il buvait et fumait plus que de raison, passait ses nuits à s'envoyer en l'air comme un animal enragé, insatiable. Il se réveillait le matin cerné et épuisé, sas parler de l'état de la chambre qui avait accueilli ses frasques nocturnes. Son frère qu'il admirait jadis avait bien changer, même si les abus étaient monnaies courante aux Enfers, il allait vraiment trop loin, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il reprendrait du servie et récupérerait ses galons. Vishnu laissa échapper une plaintes, un soupire de désespoir.

« Sois plus ferme avec lui !...C'est tout... » il se leva

-Merci de tes conseil mais je préfère gérer ça a ma manière... » il sourit.

Il se leva à son tour, il était l'heure cette fichue aiguilles avait finalement décidé de passer les 7 heures. Il récupéra sa cape, sans écusson pour lui, décidément Sharo lui avait tout prit...enfin, presque tout. Il s'arrêta au niveau de son frère.

« Desolé que ton frère te déçoivent, personne n'est parfait. Ou est-il ? »

Vishnu serra les poings, persuadé que les choses aurait été différentes si Sword, ce maudit Sword était resté sur Terre avait pu y crever - Cette petite pute arrogante, lubrique, grande gueule et indisciplinée.

« Il attend dans la voiture... »

Shiva dépassa son frère et sorti du bureau, le pas lent et la démarche branlante, il était engourdie, il commençait à rouiller ici. Un peu plus et il finirait comme le papier peint verdâtre de sa prison administrative, vieux, râpé, fripé par le temps, tombant en miette. Il soupira. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été arrogant, il savait ce qu'il valait, il était intelligent, puissant et de rend noble et sans arrogance aucune, il trouvait qu'il ne méritait pas de moisir ici, oublié de tous ayant pour seule réconfort l'étreinte chaleureuse de Sword. Il avait hâte de rentrer et de trouver consolation dans ses bras, s'oublier sous ses baisers , le prendre, le faire crier un peu et s'endormir à l'aube, rassasié. Shiva descendit les escaliers, un sourire bêta au lèvres. Vishnu était à sa suite.

Quand il arrivèrent en bas Sword avait bien sur fait des siennes. Vishnu lui avait ordonner de rester tranquille dans la voiture après ses frasques de la journée , mais il se trouvait dehors sur le trottoir, adossé à la voiture et à voir la mine affolé de son chauffeur, il compris que Sword lui avait mené la vie dure. Il était cruel, méchant, moqueur, mais il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, pour lui tourmenter les plus faibles n'était qu'un jeu et lui un gamin mal élevé. Le cadet leva les yeux vers les jumeaux, son soupirant devant et son abruti de supérieur à sa suite. A les voir là comme ça devant lui il s'accorda sur le fait qu'il était identique physiquement, quoi que, il savait plus que choses sur le corps de Shiva que sur celui de Vishnu, mais sur le plan psychologique, rien à voir , le jour et la nuit. Vishnu était le petit frère coincé, frustré, ayant grandi dans l'ombre du grand Shiva Garland, il essayait sans cesse de combler son complexe d'infériorité par une autorité bancale, c 'était presque drôle.

Le petit chauffeur se précipita vers son maître, l'oeil humide, il redressa sa casquette sur sa tête présentant ses plus plates excuses à Vishnu qui l'écoutait à peine. Un sourire daubeur se dessina sur les lèvres de Sword, il ricana, cachant sa bouche dans la manche de son manteau.

Shiva s'avança vers son protégé, impatient de le toucher. Il se planta devant lui, et le considéra un moment.

« Sale gosse... » Il monta sa main au visage de Sword mais ce dernier détourna la tête, Shiva rabaissa sa main. Il esquissa un sourire ironique.

Vishnu jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autre démons puis monta en voiture, ne voulant pas en voir plus. Sword ouvrit la portière et monta à son tour suivit par son aîné. Ils ne dirent rien durant le trajet qui les ramenaient à la demeure de la famille Garland, un beau manoir planté au milieu d'un immense terrain aux sculptures et par terres de fleurs légèrement ostentatoire. Disons seulement que la noblesse de la famille s'affichait sans difficulté sur la façade sculpté de la bâ et Sword n'étaient jamais très causant, Sword n'était pas de nature loquace et Shiva ne le forçait jamais à parler. Il pouvait se passer des jours sans qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole. Drôle de duo qu'était le leur. Arrivé devant la maison Garland, Vishnu sorti en premier et entra. Les deux autres prirent leur temps, Sword en profita pour tourmenter un peu plus le petit chauffeur. Shiva finit par faire cesser les railleries plus d'impatience que de compassion pour l'employé. Il passa la porte de la demeure, une lourde porte de bois et de bronze gravée des écusson de la famille. Une domestique récupéra sa cape ainsi que le manteau de Sword. Les deux hommes traversèrent l'entrée et ses vieilles tapisserie au motif primitif, vestiges des premières heures de la famille, il passèrent par le premier salon, douillet et à l'ambiance feutré. Vishnu aimait s'y reposer, on le trouvait souvent dans un des canapés en cuir à rêvasser, à lire ou à dormir. Sword monta les escaliers, suivit de prêt par Shiva. Il entra dans sa chambre, une pièce sombre, les rideau restaient souvent fermées, Sword n'aimait pas la lumière du jour , trop irritante, trop agressive. Il s'avança vers le lit, arrêta juste avant de monter sur le matelas.

« On baise ? » il était toujours si cru, si rude.

Shiva le rejoignit, il enroula ses bras autour des hanches de son cadet. La proposition était alléchante, un frison parcouru l'échine de Shiva, mais il était encore un peu tôt pour ça surtout qu'ils avaient la nuit devant eux pour se dévorer mutuellement. Sword n'était pas tendre pendant l'amour, un vrai cannibale aux dents acérées et à libido exacerbée.

« Pas tout de suite...j'ai envi d'un bain, j'ai faim, je te garde pour le dessert. » Ces dernières paroles arrachèrent un petit rire à Sword.

Il s'écarta de Shiva.

« Fais...je t'attend... » il se laissa aller sur le lit.

Shiva resta la un moment à le regarder, croisant le regard chatoyant de Sword qui le regardait par dessus son épaules. Le grand démon secoua la tête reprenant ses esprits il finit par tourner les talons pour aller se prélasser dans un bain brûlant.

Sword se redressa peu après pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements, il soupira de soulagement se sentant libre. Il enfila un étoffe un coton fin et un pantalon de la même matière. Il chercha ses cigarettes dans son foutoir, dans les draps froissés et sales, poisseux. Il sourit en repensant aux nombreux délassements que ce pauvre matelas avaient connu. Il s'alluma une cigarette, la fumée corrosive traversa sa trachée et emplie ses poumons. Il roula sur le dos, c'était si bon d'être allongé là, en train de fumer, Sword aimait les choses simples, il se contentait de peu. Il vivait pour la mise à mort et la luxure. On disait de lu que c'était un idiot, un écervelé qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. C'était sûrement vrai, et il s'en accommodait. Il soupira d'aise, c'était plutôt agréable d'être un imbécile, il n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre. La cendre de sa cigarette finit par se détacher et tomba sur son torse, il ne réagit pas. Il finit fumer et écrasa le mégot dans un cendrier déjà surpeuplé. Il ferma les yeux espérant prendre un peu de repos avant la nuit mouvementée qu'il s'apprêtait à passer mais c'était sans compter son nouveau maître qui n'avait décidément pas envie de lui laisser un peu de répits. Il venait de faire irruption dans la chambre, les bras croisé, droit il faisait la tronche, pour changer.

« Sword ! » Il alluma les plafonnier.

Sword grogna se roulant en boule sur le lit pour protéger ses yeux de la lumières trop fortes.

« Putain ! Casse toi ! T'en a pas marre de m'emmerder ?! »

-Hum...tu te comporte comme un sale gamin...je suis ton maître à présent ne l'oublies pas.

Mon maître hein ? Il ricane. Pour ça il faudrait déjà que t'arrives à me dompter ! » Il se gratta le menton, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Vishnu siffla entre ses dents.

-« Te dompter... ? Ne me sous estime pas...si j'ai laissé passer ton insubordination jusqu'à lors c'est uniquement parce que tu es... » Il hésita un instant.

-Vas-y dis le... » Sword se fait lassif, il se mord les lèvres, ayant du mal à retenir le fou rire qui lui grattait la gorge devant la mine écœurée de Vishnu.

-Parce que tu es la pute de mon frère ! »

Sword ne pu se retenir plus longtemps , il se mit à rire.

«Vishnu ...»

Shiva venait d'apparaître derrière lui. Vishnu fit volte face , troublé, honteux, et impuissant, il s'empressa de sortir de la chambre. Jamais on ne l'avait humilié de la sorte. Shiva le regarda traverser le couloir et sourit amusé. Vishnu ne l'inquiétait pas, il le connaissait pour l'avoir élevé, c'était sa façon d'être mais il savait aussi qu'il ne viendrait jamais à bout de Sword. Le grand démon passa le seuil de la chambre poussant la porte derrière lui. Sword referma les jambes et se redressa, il avait quitter sa mine enjôleuse pour retrouver son masque placide. Il ne le quittait jamais en présence de son mentor, il n'était pas un mignon que l'on possède. Shiva posa sa serviette humide sur le lit, il rejoignit son cadet dans les draps. Il s'autorisa à venir l'embrasser dans le cou, doucement.

« Tu trouves que j'ai changé ? » demanda t-il entre deux baisers.

Sword ne répondit pas tout de suite, un sourire amuser germa sur ses lèvres.

« Tu veux qu'on parle de ton frère c'est ça ? Ne m'emmerde pas avec çà. Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut faire que tu ai changé ou pas ? »

Il fallait s'attendre à ce genre de réponse. Le plus jeune finit par bouger, il repoussa le visage de Shiva toujours logée dans son cou. Il le finit s'allonger le poussant en arrière et monta à califourchon sur lui. Il retira son étoffe de coton qu'il jeta derrière lui.

« On va sauter le dîner et passer directement au dessert. »


End file.
